Gumshall
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: –Marshall por favor, tu no quieres hacer esto. –Claro que si


Especial por el día del padre, la única petición era Mpreg así que…

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

En retrospectiva su plan original era bueno, ir a la fiesta del rosadito, fastidiarlo un poco, invocar algunos seres del mas allá con Mentita y comerse unos cuantos dulces. No contaba con que Fiona los perseguiría para saber su historia antes de conocerla. En realidad la culpa era del portero si él no hubiera robado sus cosas jamás se habrían enterado de esa playera que le regalo al Dulce Príncipe.

– ¿Seguro que aquí no nos encontrara? –Habían terminado en una alejada habitación en el ala oeste del castillo.

–Descuida, solo yo conozco esta habitación –hizo un gesto con la mano como quietándole importancia al asunto, después de un mueble que estaba cerca saco una botella azul. – ¿Quieres?

– ¿Sangre de dragón? –Sonrió de lado. –Creí que ya no bebías.

–Solo en muy contadas ocasiones.

A la primera ronda siguieron otra y otra hasta que vaciaron dos botellas enteras cada quien. La sangre de dragón era más usada en venenos pero fermentada producía los mismos efectos que el alcohol. Rieron, cantaron, se abrazaron completamente desinhibidos por los afectos del "licor" en sus sistemas; y fue entonces que comenzaron a analizar sus vidas, hablaron de cosas que de las que estaban orgullosos, de las que se arrepentían. Marshall se arrepentía de su relación con Ashley esa bruja que le quito a Hambo y trato de engañarlo.

–Oí de Fiona que la golpearon bastante después de que te rescataron.

– Si –guardaron silencio un par de minutos, ¿hacia cuanto que no conversaban civilizadamente? ¿Tres, cinco décadas? ¿Dónde quedaron esos días donde no podían estar sin el otro? – ¿Y tú Gumby, de que te arrepientes?

–D-de nada –respondió nervioso tomando otro trago.

–Eso no es lo que me dijo tu mayordomo. –Una débil mueca se le dibujo al verlo ahogarse. – ¿De verdad te arrepientes de estar conmigo? –Pregunto serio o lo más serio que podía ser después de dos botellas de sangre de dragón fermentada.

–…

–Eso creí –susurro desviando la mirada, no quería que supiera que aún lo amaba, que aun albergaba esperanzas de retomar su relación.

–Nunca me lamentaría de estar contigo… me arrepiento de alejarte– sostuvo el pálido rostro entre sus manos.

No lo pensó solo lo hizo, olvido que hacía mucho tiempo se habían separado, que se insultaron, golpearon y demás; que pocas cosas los unían nuevamente. Quería borrar ese gesto triste que tenía por eso lo beso, sus labios, en las mejillas, el cuello… recorrió y adoro su cuerpo entero como tantas veces lo hiciera en el pasado. Nuevamente eran uno, las caderas de su amante se movían al ritmo que el marco, las uñas del vampiro se entretuvieron arañando su espalda cuando los filosos colmillos no mordían las clavículas del príncipe. Gumball murmuraba palabras de amor, declaraciones pasadas que sin importar el tiempo seguían siendo ciertas contra la grisácea piel de su amante, quería que supiera que no era cosa de una borrachera, aun lo amaba nunca dejo de hacerlo.

Unos cuantos siglos atrás habían sido pareja, tal como Marshall lo decía en su canción no era dulce y tierno, era sarcástico, no tomaba la vida en serio (¿por qué debería si era inmortal?) pero aun así Gumball lo amaba. Si no fuera por las tontas ideas que le metió en la cabeza la Reina Flama nunca habría dejado al vampiro.

– ¡Ven aquí maldita bola de chicle!

Ni el guardián ni los soldados banana pudieron hacerle frente, con demasiada facilidad el rey vampiro acabo con las defensas del dulce reino con un único objetico: encontrar y castrar a cierto tipo color rosa.

– ¡Retrocede Marshall!

Fiona intentaba proteger a su amigo de ojos magenta pero el otro era más fuerte, de un simple golpe la aparto para seguir persiguiendo a Gumball hacha guitarra en alto.

–No podrás esconderte Gum-Gum.

Gumball corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero más que lo intento Marshall no se alejaba más que uno o dos metros, esquivar los ataques con su guitarra era sumamente difícil. Sin fijarse término en la azotea del castillo sin ningún otro lugar donde esconderse quedo a merced del músico infernal.

–Te tengo –el Dulce Príncipe tembló al sentir el filo en su garganta. No sabía porque Marshall quería dañarlo no habían peleado últimamente es más, no lo había visto desde que volvieron a intimar un mes atrás, después de eso el vampiro desapareció lastimando su corazón de caramelo suave.

–Marshall por favor, tu no quieres hacer esto.

–Claro que si –gruño apretando un poco más el hacha, tanto que una gota de caramelo liquido resbalo por el arma. En otra ocasión se habría reído del miedo que mostraba el dulce gobernante pero ahora… –Es tu culpa –susurro con lágrimas en los ojos mientras bajaba la guitarra, retrocedió un poco quedando en la orilla para temor de Gumball ¿y si le fallaba el equilibrio y caía? –Si tu no… yo no estaría…

–Marshall no te entiendo –tentando a la suerte se acercó y tomo sus temblorosas manos entre las suyas. –Dime que sucede amor, ¿qué te pasa?

Soltando su diestra el vampiro extrajo una hoja de su pantalón para dársela al rosado. Conforme Gumball leía (eran unos exámenes médicos según descubrió en las primeras líneas) escucho a su ex sollozar nuevamente. ¿Tan malo era? ¿Tenía una rara enfermedad incurable que acortaría su inmortalidad?

–O por Glob –jadeo el príncipe – ¡Marshall esto es maravilloso! –al instante lo abrazo fuertemente para consternación de todos.

– ¿Eh Gumball que pasa? –tanto Fiona como Cake tenían caras de no comprender la situación.

–Seremos padres, Marshall esta esperado un hijo mío –sonrió antes de besar en la sien a su amado vampiro y madre de su hijo.

–Aún es muy pequeña.

–Gumball…

–Marshy nuestra niña no…

–Papi…

–Gum tiene cinco años, ya tiene que ir al kínder –el vampiro logro liberar a su niña del fuerte abrazo en el que la tenía retenida su esposo, con un último beso en su frentecita la despidió justo cuando la campana sonó, claro que a él le dolía separarse de su linda Marceline pero se consolaba saber que en su mochila había puesto lo necesario para que se defendiera si la molestaban ( un par de dagas, bombas de humo y una pócima de fuego instantáneo patrocinada sin saber por Gumball).

Gumball era un padre muy cariñoso y atento, fomentaba la innata curiosidad de su hija pero si algo malo tenia era su sobreprotección que en ocasiones los asfixiaba a ambos… pero aun así no impedía que mami Marshall llevara a la niña a sus conciertos con los osos o a la Nocheosfera o el castillo de hielo a visitar a sus abuelas.

Los meses que Marceline estuvo en su vientre no fueron fáciles para ninguno de los dos, Marshall fue quien sufrió las patadas a los riñones que no lo dejaban dormir, las paranoias de Fiona, de la gata elástica, de su sobre protector esposo e incluso de su madre postiza la Reina Helada. Sin embargo el príncipe rosa fue quien soporto los antojos extravagantes, los cambios radicales de ánimo, los ataques físicos contra su persona… pero a pesar de todo no cambiarían nada, había sido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas y cuando por fin tuvieron a su niña con ellos lloraron de emoción, Marceline tenía el cabello negro como su mami, su piel era una mezcla de rosa con un toque de gris además de que sus ojos eran de un curioso fucsia, una buena combinación de sus genes.

Si alguien les hubiera dicho años atrás que volverían a estar juntos, que procrearían a una linda vampiresa y que se casarían bajo la bendición de Mentita uniendo así el dulce reino y la Nocheosfera no lo creerían pero precisamente esa era su vida, su maravillosa vida.

Y pronto otro pequeñito se les uniría.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?

PD: No sé si sepan de los plagios últimamente cometidos, a mí no me ha pasado (hasta donde se) pero a dos colegas Polaris y Elena Grayson si, y no está bien que alguien se aproveche de tu trabajo así que yo también me uno a la campaña "Robas mis Sueños" iniciada por Polaris.

No al plagio.


End file.
